Demon King
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Alexa Bliss mocks the demon. Finn/Alexa


**I couldn't help myself. After that promo on Raw a couple of weeks ago...I had too.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Alexa Bliss sat on a crate in the hallway as she watched NXT Champion Finn Balor getting ready for his match. He was going to be defending his title against Samoa Joe for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Alexa looked at the paint all over his beautiful body. It was truly a piece of art. She loved it when he would use the paint, it would make the match and the entrance more exciting. She would never tell him that of course.

Finn was always a nice guy though, he was kind, caring, sweet, always wanted to talk. But Alexa never saw him angry, and she was sure that a hot guy like him would look incredibly sexy while mad.

She wanted to see that, and who knows! Maybe him being angry would help him during the match.

Alexa slid down off of the crate and fixed her gear before walking over to Finn and tapping him on the shoulder. "Cute paint"

Finn turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Cute?"

Alexa smiled. "Yeah, its cute. I mean... maybe some people would be scared but it doesn't intimidate me"

Finn chuckled. "Not scared huh?"

Alexa could see the anger in his eyes but she wanted to push it even farther. "To be honest, the whole "demon" gimmick is cute"

She could tell that her words were getting to him cause it took awhile for him to respond. "So you think its a gimmick?"

"I mean... lets be honest with each other Finn. You're the nicest guy back here, but you want us to believe that you have a dark side? Cute real-"

Alexa didn't have a chance to finish what she was saying because Finn spun her around and pinned her to the wall. Alexa felt his hot breath on her neck as he looked her over.

"You've got a sassy mouth on ya" he said. His voice sounded a bit darker.

"Its one of my specialties" She bagged.

Finn laughed again but it was slow and dark. "So you think this is a gimmick? You think my dark side isn't real? You think the demon doesn't exist?" he chuckled. "I assured you, Alexandra... This is all real"

Alexa scoffed. "Then why don't you prove it...Balor"

Finn smirked. "I will. First in the ring, then I'll prove it to you personally"

At first Alexa didn't know what he meant by personally but it became clear as day when Finn leaned down and kissed her. "See you soon Alexandra"

* * *

Finn won his match a couple of minutes ago and even though Alexa had plenty of time to leave, after seeing the look in Finn's eyes when he left for his match... she knew better.

So Alexa sat in the woman's locker room and watched everybody pack up and leave. She already had her regular clothes on, which was a white lace crop top with a black body con skirt.

"You're still here?" She looked up to see one of her best friends Eva Marie standing in front of her. "Practically everybody else is gone"

"Who's still here?" Alexa asked.

"Obviously me and you. Plus Hunter, Stephanie, Samoa Joe, and the guys who put the ring up"

Alexa smirked sounds like Finn was too scared to show her "his demon" how pathetic...

"Oh! And Finn's still here, he's kinda in a mad mood though... which is unusual" Eva added.

 _"Oh shit...'"_ Alexa thought has Eva grabbed her bags and said goodbye.

Alexa grabbed her bag and left the room. She turned the corner and the first thing she saw was The champ himself, Finn Balor leaning against the wall. "Hello Alexa, are you ready to go?"

"I didn't know I was traveling with you..." She said as Finn stood straight.

"Well of course, I have something to prove to you" Finn said as he took the bag out of Alexa's hand and walked to his car.

Alexa noticed that his clothes were simple, just a white shirt with black pants.

They were sort of matching.

Alexa followed him to the car and got in as he put the bags in the trunk Alexa was sort of excited to see what he had planned. But she wouldn't let him dominate, oh no... she would tease him the entire time.

Finn got into the car and started to drive. The ride to the hotel was about five minutes, but it seemed longer, and the fact that Finn said absolutely nothing made it even worse.

When they got there Finn finally said something. "Here's what's gonna happen, you're gonna take this" Finn said as he handed her a card, obviously for his hotel room. "I want you to get your bag and I want you to take it up to my room, sit it in the corner and when I get up there you better be on my bed shoes off, understand?"

Alexa nodded as the doors unlocked. She opened the truck and grabbed her bag before heading into the hotel and into the elevator. She would play along for now. But she would make sure that Finn knew he wasn't running this show.

She was.

When she opened the door she couldn't help but notice how amazing the room looked. It was very fancy. As much as she wanted to look around and admire the beautiful room she knew Finn would walk through that door at any second so she sat her bag in the corner of the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

She slid her shoes off her feet and threw them next to her bag. She was about to get comfortable when she heard her phone go off in her bag.

Maybe it was Finn.

She got up and dug her phone out and saw it was a text message from her friend Eva Marie.

 **EM: Hey girl! Where are you?**

 **AB: I'm visiting a friend**

 **EM: This late... what kind of friend?**

Alexa rolled her eyes and laughed at the added smirk Emoji Eva added with the text.

 **AB: A good close friend...**

 **EM: So you're not gonna tell me?... fine that's cool...**

 **AB: lol why you wanna know so bad?**

 **EM: TELL ME!**

At first Alexa didn't want to tell her, but Eva was her best friend and she was always there for her. Plus there was no secrets between them.

 **EM: ARE YOU GONNA TELL ME OR NAH?**

 **AB: I'm in Finn Balor's hotel room**

 **EM: WHAT THE FUCKKKKKK? WHY? ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?**

 **AB: lol its kind of hard to explain...**

 **EM: Try!**

 **AB: Well...I was kinda making fun of his paint and his whole demon character and now he's mad...**

 **EM: Mad as in pissed or mad as in sexually**

 **AB: Last one**

 **EM: LMAOOOOO good luck! He's gonna fuck you through the mattress**

 **AB: I got a couple of tricks up my sleeve...**

 **EM: If I were you I'd go with the flow Finn's a hot guy and I'm sure the sex is great**

 **AB: OMG EVA! But I'll take that under consideration...**

 **EM: Have fun... and good luck walking tomorrow**

 **AB: Bye nasty**

Alexa heard someone at the door as she quickly threw her phone in the drawer next to her and sat in the center of the bed. The door opened and in walked Finn Balor. He took the "Do not disturb" sign from behind the door and placed it on the knob before closing it.

"You think that my paint is... cute. You think that the demon isn't real?" He said as he took a couple of steps closer.

"Let me tell you a little story Alexa" Finn said as he started to unbutton his shirt.

"Do you know about the legends and the myths?"

Alexa nodded her no as Finn chuckled. "Do you know about the Tuatha Dé Danann, who burned their ships once they landed ashore so there would be no chance of retreat?"

His voice got darker with every word and Alexa was starting to get scared.

"How about my namesake? Finn McCool? He was a giant who threw a piece of Ireland into the sea and made the island of man"

"He was a hero, who stabbed his own face with his own poisonous spear to survive the sleeping song of Aillen the burner and saved the city of Tara"

His shirt was completely unbuttoned as he folded it up and sat it on a nearby chair.

"And what about the monsters Alexandra?"

"The Dullahan, what about the Banshees Alexandra? Who's wails signaled the end. Do you hear them screaming?"

He was inches away from the bed, the look on his face couldn't be described but the look in his eyes told an entire story.

"And what about the worst of them all? The king of the demons, Balor"

"Do you know who Balor is Alexandra? Do you know what he does? When his evil eye opens the world ends. First the grass burns, then the seas boil, then the air catches fire and all humanity falls"

Now he was on the bed slowly crawling closer to her.

"These are not just stories, Alexandra. They're a source of power. When a warrior enters a great battle, when he knows that his limbs and his flesh aren't enough, he can tap into the powers of these creatures and become a man greater then himself. He can become a myth, now I know you have your demons Alexandra, but you've never seen a demon like this. Say hello to the Demon King"

He was right on top of her, his eyes were a shade of dark red and black. They were truly beautiful.

"Can you handle the demon?"

Alexa looked him straight in the eyes. "I can handle anything you throw at me"

Finn smirked before grabbing her by the hair and kissing her. Hard.

He forced his tongue down her throat as Alexa moaned. She could feel a wetness forming in her panties.

He pulled away and smirked. "Stay here" he said before leaving the bed. Suddenly the room got darker, the only light coming from the moon outside.

She could hardly see anything, but she felt Finn sit down next to her, she felt her skirt slowly come down her legs until it was gone. Then she felt his hand slide over the zipper in the back of her shirt and unzip it. He pulled her shirt over her head and left her in her black bra and matching panties.

As sexy as this was, Alexa needed to see Finn's face. "Finn..."

"Yes love?" he asked as she felt his lips roam over her chest.

"I need to see you... please turn a light on"

At first nothing happened and she thought Finn ignored her. But then the lamp next to the bed flicked on and she saw Finn in all of his naked glory.

"Fuck..." she whispered as Finn reached back and unhooked her bra.

He threw her bra to the floor and grabbed her hands. Alexa was confused at first but then she realized what he was doing when the black cold handcuffs came into sight and snapped around her wrist.

He locked her hands over her head so she couldn't touch anything, Alexa tried to yank her arms down to hopefully break the handcuffs but it wasn't working.

Finn chuckled. "Oh A stór, you think you can break these?..I don't think so stór. You're not touching me until I say so"

"Finn... please!" Alexa really wanted to run her hands down his chest. She wanted to feel those rock hard abs against her small hands.

"Sorry A ghrá but you need to be punished for what you said earlier"

Alexa groaned as his lips returned to her neck. Sucking and kissing all of her sensitive parts. Alexa kept tugging at the handcuffs but they wouldn't budge.

As amusing as this was to Finn, he wanted to tease Alexa until she begged for his dick.

Finn kissed her once again before kissing down her body stopping right above her pussy.

"Finnnn" Alexa whined as she pulled at the handcuffs. "Please?"

Finn chuckled and kissed the inside of her thighs. "Be patient A leanbh, in due time you'll get what you want"

Alexa whined again but Finn ignored her as he continued to kiss her thighs. Alexa tried to press her center closer to Finn mouth but he wasn't having it.

"Tell me what you want, A chroí" Finn said as he slid his finger up and down her wet pussy lips.

"I want you" Alexa groaned.

"You want me to do what?"

"I want you to destroy my pussy" Alexa moaned.

"How bad do you want it?" He asked as his fingers continued to tease her.

"Dammit Finn don't make me beg"

"Beg for it Alexandra" Finn said as his fingers moved slower.

"Funk...Finn I really need to feel your fingers inside of me please I'm begging you. Please I wanna come all over your- FUCK YES!"

Finn shoved his fingers inside of her and pumped at a merciless pace.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK YES!" Alexa felt like she was going to explode. Finn's fingers were moving so fast Alexa couldn't take it.

"You like that A mhuirnín?" Finn asked as he curled his fingers slightly.

Alexa couldn't even say anything because the pleasure took over her body. All she could do was gasp and moan.

When Finn leaned down and started to suck on her clit, Alexa lost it and came all over his fingers.

"OHMYGOD FUCK YES!" Alexa screamed as Finn continued to lightly suck on her clit until she was finished.

Finn didn't even wait for Alexa to come down from her high before he threw her legs over his shoulders and pushed in roughly.

"OH FUCK!" Alexa screamed as Finn started to thrust into her.

"How does that feel A ghrá?" Finn whispered in her ear.

"It feels amazing! Please don't stop" Alexa moaned as she scratched her nails down his chest.

"Fuck!" Finn hissed. He looked down and saw that Alexa drew blood.

Alexa was expecting Finn to get mad and leave her here but instead he just laughed.

He laughed?

Finn moved his hips in a painfully slow pace as he spoke. "Look at what you did, Alexandra. You made me bleed"

"I...I didn't me..mean too" Alexa whispered as she ground her hips trying to get Finn to move faster.

"Don't worry..." Finn said as he leaned closer to her ear. "I like it"

At that he picked up the speed and Alexa swore she was seeing stars. The headboard started to bang against the wall but neither of them cared.

As Finn continued to pound into Alexa, she couldn't help but wonder how amazing the sex would be if she caused him more pain.

So she reared her hand back and slapped him across the face.

She watched as Finn completely stopped what he was doing. He raised his hand to his now red cheek and chuckled. "Is this really how you wanna do it Alexandra?"

The look in his eyes made Alexa question why she did that, but there was no turning back now. "I'm positive, give me everything you got"

Finn's eyes went darker as he started to growl and speck another language, she was assuming it was Irish. It looked like he was in pain.

Did she hit him that hard?

"Finn... are you ok?" Alexa asked as she tried to get up but Finn pushed her back into the bed forcefully.

"Finn isn't here anymore...my name is Devitt"

"Umm" Alexa said as she watched his eyes turn darker. "Where'd Finn go?"

"That doesn't matter right now" Devitt said as he threw Alexa's legs over her own shoulders. "You told me to give you everything I got... and that's what I plan on doing"

Before Alexa could say anything else Finn shoved his dick back into her pussy causing her to scream.

His thrusts were hard and fast. The entire bed was moving as Alexa screamed in pleasure.

She knew she wasn't going to last long, and when Finn started to viciously rude her clit that's when Alexa lost it.

Her back arched as she threw her head back and screamed a chant of the demons name. Her head felt like it was spinning, her toes curled, her hands balled up into a fist.

It was the greatest orgasm of her entire life.

She could tell that Devitt was about to cum cause his thrust were starting to get sloppy.

"FUCK!" Alexa yelled as Finn bit down on her shoulder as he came.

He rode his orgasm out until he was finished, he pulled out and laid down next to Alexa wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

No words were said as Finn drifted off to sleep.

When it looked like he was deep in sleep, Alexa reached into the drew to get her phone, she turned the screen on and hit her messages with Eva.

 **AB: Definitely doing this again ;)**

She turned her phone off and snuggled closer to Finn, hoping for another round in the morning.

She liked playing with demons.

* * *

 **So is this good? Is this bad? Tell me in a review.**

 **This would have been done a lot sooner but I had to get ready for a yard sale, I need money for when I go to NXT in a couple of weeks.**

 **Still not expecting any request, but I will be soon, stay tuned.**

 **I miss Finn bye.**


End file.
